


Demolition Chenehiri

by SaltyJellyBeans



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyJellyBeans/pseuds/SaltyJellyBeans
Summary: The world of Chenehiri is in grave danger of returning to its natural roots. A brave soul is sent back in time to gather seven heroes in order to prevent it. Will they be able to stop the calamity in time?
Relationships: You’ll find out :)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Dandelion and the Dead Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange new place... and an even stranger stranger.

It was a quiet day, Minka stood outside her garden, watering her flowers. She spotted a dandelion, growing amongst the roses, and she smiled.

“They always find a way, huh?” The halfling said, as she gently uprooted it, “Guess you and I have that in common.” Minka loved dandelions, ever since she was a child. The vibrant yellow, and the puffiness when it was time for them to spread. She had always found them so inspiring, nobody wants them around, yet they still continue to prosper. 

Minka took the dandelion inside, and glanced towards the special plot of soil, where other dandelions were planted. She carefully made room for it within the soft soil, as she planted it. She smiled and looked out her window, at the bright blue sky. She was proud of how far she’d come since being a child, how much she’d grown. Her home wasn’t much, but it was cozy, and more than enough to provide a comfortable life. 

“If only Arofyr were here to enjoy it with me,” Minka continued staring longingly at that big beautiful sky. It had been twelve years now, since the half elf she’d called her brother had died. He died fighting alongside her, and the others in her previous adventuring party. She was only thirteen when it happened, the memory of his body was burnt into the back of her mind at all hours of the day. Oftentimes she wondered about how it could’ve been, had he lived through that battle. She wondered, if she would still be adventuring by his side, with the others. She almost missed them, for all their psychotic antics. However, Minka was content with the life she was living right now, and her days of adventure were long over.  
That though, was when it happened. The flash of magenta light outside her window, and a grunting sound, as something landed in the grass. Minka stopped in her tracks. 

“What in the… what could that be..?” Minka’s thoughts were racing, as she dropped to her knees and began crawling towards her window.

Taking a peek outside, Minka saw the remnants of some magenta essence, fading into the air. When she looked down at the grass though, she saw something completely unexpected. A human. Wearing this metallic, highly advanced looking uniform. Her skin was tan, and her hair dark like chocolate. It had many multicolored strands placed in it, as well. She looked bizarre, otherworldly, to Minka at least. 

In a panic, Minka snapped her shutters closed, and locked her door. She grabbed her old longsword which she kept in her room, and crept to the door. She leaned against the door, from her place on the ground, listening close to the sounds coming from outside. Minka heard the girl walking towards her door, up till she was merely a foot or so away. Then, Minka startled, as three loud, sharp knocks were aimed onto her door.

“Hello? Minka? Minka Ludnenberg? My name is Thazra Arsurlesh, I require some assistance.” The girl’s voice was commanding, and stern. Minka almost felt compelled to follow her orders. 

“What do you w-w-want from me? I’m just a normal woman! I assure you I couldn’t p-possibly be the right person you’re looking f-for!”

The girl sighed, clearly tired, “Minka, open the door… please? It’s quite important that I speak with you. You are Minka Ludnenberg, are you not?” Minka felt hesitant. She didn’t know what was coming. What did this woman want with her?

“If I open this door, are you going to attack me? Because I have a sword! I can stab you! I’ll do it!”  
It was an empty threat, something Minka wasn’t very good at faking. She only hoped it would drive her off, if not at least deter her from attacking her. 

“No, little halfling. I do not plan on harming you. Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead. I merely need your assistance.” Minka thought, and was silent for a few moments, before she shakily opened the door.

“C-come in I guess… would you like some tea?” 

…

Minka led Thazra into the dining room. Minka sat down quite easily, but most of the furniture was too small for Thazra, so she resigned to sitting on the ground. 

“Minka, thank you for letting me into your home, it’s very… cozy.” Thazra grasped at words to use. Looking at this girl, she looked so timid, so meek. Thazra couldn’t wrap her head around how she was supposed to help save the world. “I need your help. First of all, what year is it?”

Thazra saw the confusion blossoming on the red head’s round face. “Year..? It’s Year 3021… why do you ask?” She almost felt guilty for dropping the bomb she was about to drop on this poor woman.

“Promise me, Minka, that you won’t freak out?” She held her breath, waiting for the freak out. Minka nodded her head, and so Thazra revealed her plight. “I am from the year 3024. Close to three years from now. I need your help.”

Thazra watched as Minka’s face went pale, and her hands shook, nearly dropping her tea cup. “You mean that you’re from… the future? You’re a time traveler? Why do you need me? What are you even doing in this time period?” She took the news surprisingly well, at least Minka believed her. 

“Three years from now, the world is going to end. Nature will force its way back into the world, taking over cities and kingdoms. It will leave nothing in its wake. Our lives as we know them will be destroyed. This is where you come in,” Thazra began explaining her mission to Minka, “Chotumon reached out to me. He gave me a list of seven names, all people who would have to come together in order to save this world. Among them was you, Minka.”

Minka got even paler, just when Thazra had thought she couldn’t possibly do so. She was sheet white, like a ghost. She dropped her cup of tea, shaking vigorously. The sound of shattering glass was nearly deafening in this silence between them. 

“Um… I’m not really an a-adventurer anymore! S-s-so you should probably go away,” She tried to assure Thazra that she wasn’t the right person, how there must have been a mistake, “I-I mean come on! Look at me, I’m weak! I couldn’t hold m-m-my own i-in a fight!” Thazra felt guilty watching her desperately fish for reasons that she was wrong. 

“Minka, listen, Chotumon, you know who he is, don’t you? He’s the god of time. He knows what he’s doing,” Thazra searched for words like a bloodhound who’d been instructed to find a rabbit, “Believe me, I don’t know what he foresaw either. I can’t fathom how you could be the person he is looking for. But, you are Minka Ludnenberg. The orphan rogue, slayer of the naga. You traveled around killing monsters at age thirteen, correct?” Thazra knew she was spot on, by the look on Minka’s face.

“Well yes, that is me, but… that was twelve years ago, and I haven’t fought anything since I disbanded from my old party. I’m not worth your time, I promise,” Minka was staring at the floor, where shards of china lay partially submerged in tea. “You really think it’s me you want, though, huh?”

Thazra nodded, “I’m sure of it. I know your history, I know what adventuring cost you. I sympathize with that, and if I could change it, I would. Chotumon only authorized me to bring the seven of you together, I would face severe consequences if I disobeyed him, I’m sure.” Thazra stuck her hand out towards Minka. “Please, help me save this world, I know it’s hard to let go of the first stable home you’ve had for a while, but you won’t be able to enjoy it much longer, should you refuse me.”

Thazra watched as Minka stared wearily at her hand, before reaching out and shaking it. “If it means I get to finally be at peace. So be it, but if I don’t like something that’s happening, I’m leaving, g-got it?” Thazra nodded, and slid a piece of paper across the table.

“This is the location we will be meeting at. Come there in one month’s time. I cannot bring you with me as I gather the others, it would be detrimental. It will take me time to get them. Do not miss the date, it is of utmost importance. I will see you then, Minka.” Thazra fidgeted with the devices on her forearm, as she disappeared into a spiral of magenta. Leaving Minka with the silence of her home, that deafening silence, as she cleaned up the remnants of her tea.

“I guess I’m going to have to have someone come take care of my gardens…” Minka went to her desk and began writing a letter. “I hope I’m making you proud, Arofyr…”

… 

The night was young, as Snapping Branch crept through the shadows of the city. The blood was fresh on his fur, and he stared at it in a craze. This assignment was complete, that’s all there was to it. 

The disheveled tabaxi danced through the alleyways, avoiding the attention of any bypassing individuals. This was routine to him, it was what his deity demanded. So long as he took the lives of these criminals, he would continue to be able to use his lord’s powers. It’s not like they were doing any good for the world anyways.

He had been doing this for two and a half decades now, since he was twelve. He found the cursed ring, it was his grandmother’s, and it whispered to him from her corpse, as they lay her down for eternal rest. He managed to snag it without being noticed. 

Snap took a moment to stop, and look at the ring he wore. It was purple, and smooth, save for the black rhinestones that were embedded into it. He often wondered what he’d be doing if he hadn’t found his deity. 

“I’d probably be dead in a ditch somewhere”. He kept telling himself that everytime he thought about these things. It soothed the voice in his brain that kept telling him he was wrong. It silenced it.

Snap was busy staring at his ring while he walked, and didn’t notice the flash of magenta light, as a person appeared in front of him. In fact he nearly walked right into her, before she said his name, stopping him in his tracks.

“You. Snapping Branch, right?” She questioned him with the authority of a town guard, and it caused his heart to nearly burst out of his chest with fear. He had no idea who she was, or where she had come from. She’d come out of nowhere.

“Who are you..? What do you want from me, eh?” Snap quickly brought his hand under his cape, hiding the ring from her. It was then that he remembered the fact that he was covered in someone else’s blood. 

“I’m not with the authorities, I promise. I’m a friend. I need your help. Make yourself presentable, would you? Wash that blood out of your fur, you’ll get caught if you’re seen like that,” She tossed a damp towel in his direction. “Meet me behind this bar again once you’re done.”

Snap did as he was instructed, and returned to the woman, waiting for him outside. He took a moment to acknowledge the absurd outfit she was wearing, and the fact that he couldn’t even see her eyes behind her visor. 

“Who are you, missus? How in the hell do you know my name..?” Snap suspiciously questioned her, preparing to cast a spell in order to escape. 

“My name is Thazra Arsurlesh, and I’m on your side here, but I need your help. You may want to sit down for this,” Snap hesitantly glared at her, as he sat down on the cold ground, “Thank you, now, let’s talk business…”

…

“So you’re tellin’ me, that the god of time, Chotumon himself, asked you to come and get me? To save the world.” Snap couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She couldn’t have the right person. “You know I’m a serial killer, right?”

She nodded, unphased by his comment. He couldn’t believe this girl’s guts. She really wanted him to save the world while cooperating with seven other bozos, including herself. “You’re the one Chotumon told me to retrieve. He is the god of time, he knows what he is doing.”

“Bullshit. There’s no way Chotumon wants me to do something for him. I already have a deity to worship, I don’t need that prick chasing after me too.” Snap refused to acknowledge this reality he was facing. He couldn’t be a hero. “Why can’t you do it yourself?”

“Because I myself do not have all of the skills required to do this. Chotumon chose you, you need to follow this path. If you don’t everyone, including you, your deity, will cease to exist. Is that really what you want?” The woman spoke of the world ending, the end of time. He couldn’t see why Chotumon would choose him. He saw no reason for it. 

“I think your Chotumon needs to find another cat. I ain’t the guy you’re lookin for, chick. I don’t care what you say, I ain’t no hero.” Snap looked away from her as he said this, it was almost like he didn’t believe his own words as he was speaking them.

“But it’s true… I’m not a hero, so why do I feel like I’m lying?” The question ran laps around his head, leaving no room for any other thoughts. The woman seemed to sense his inner struggle. 

“You don’t even believe yourself. That says something about your character, Snapping Branch. You are meant to be a hero, whether you like it or not. I think we both realize that.” She was burrowing into Snap’s mind like a worm. The thought swirled around his head before he gave his answer.

“No. I’m not the hero you need. Go find someone else.”  
Snap looked back at the woman and saw the disappointment on her face, but it quickly dissolved. She reached into her pouch and took out a slip of paper, and handed it to him.

“Take it. It’s the time and place we will be gathering. In case you change your mind. It’s one month from now. I hope you decide to join us, for your sake.” Snap watched the woman turn her back to him, as she pressed something on her forearm, and a magenta vortex opened up in front of her.

“Farewell, Snapping Branch.” Snap couldn’t see her eyes, but he could tell her gaze was piercing through his soul as she stepped into the vortex and disappeared. 

Snap looked down at the paper and read it, before folding it up and placing it in his bag.

“I’m not a hero… I’m gonna show her that…” he muttered to himself as he went back down the alley in the opposite direction He could already feel the regret of choosing to go, as he stepped out the door, feeling the dead leaves crunch beneath his feet. He lied awake that night thinking about his choice. The next morning, he made up his mind.


	2. The Chameleon and the Flamingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now introducing heroes three and four. An unusual Half-Elven wizard and a charming Aaracockran Monk.

It was another day on the grind, and Paemi stood looming over her spellbook. She looked at it with contempt.

“Ooh, this thing just won’t blow!” In a huff, she shut her spell book and stuffed it into her bag. “Oh well, they don’t call me the Mad Magician for nothing!” She cackled and moved over to the pot bubbling on her fireplace, scooping up several ingredients on her way.

She dumped them all into the boiling water, waiting with glee for the result. She laughed as the water blasted out, spraying her face with the scalding liquid. She didn’t care though, as she continued grinning at her blown up concoction. 

This was the half-elves main hobby. She blew things up, made potions, and created illusions. In this small village, she was best known for her wily antics, and frequent trips to the magic shop. The people knew her well, and more often than not, the kids would gather round outside her house to watch the displays of bright and glittering colors as she practiced her tricks. Paemi quite enjoyed the attention, and would sometimes put on shows specifically for the children, though the amount of explosions they came with never seemed to cease. 

However, Paemi longed for more. She wanted to travel around and see what this planet had to offer her. She was also fairly certain that the town guard were beginning to become suspicious of her identity, and sensed that she’d be needing to move soon. That’s how things usually were for Paemi, hopping from house to house due to being chased out by the townsfolk. There were no mirrors hung up in Paemi’s house, for she didn’t enjoy staring at her true face any longer than she needed to.

“It’s gonna be fine Paemi. You don’t gotta stay here longer than you have to. They’ll find out soon enough anyways.” She continued to convince herself this, however she had grown attached to this home, and wasn’t ready to leave yet. Unfortunately, she knew that it was about time. 

As Paemi began packaging her herbs and spell components, she took off the goggles she always wore, and polished them a little. They were a bit dirty, Paemi only ever took them off when she bathed, so the area around her eyes were pale where the goggles usually rested. They blocked out anyone being able to see her eyes through them, which was their exact purpose. 

Paemi whistled a happy tune, as she grabbed a broom and began sweeping the area where she worked. Although she was usually messy, the thing she kept cleanest were her floors, as she feared tripping and breaking her goggles. If that were to happen, there would be catastrophic results for her.

That was when Paemi noticed the woman approaching her door. She looked bizarre, almost as much as her! Paemi grinned at the sight, for she had a feeling that she’d get along with her quite well. The woman couldn’t even get all the way up to the doorstep before Paemi threw it open with a flourish.

“Well well well! Salutations, dear stranger lady! Come in, come in! ” Paemi shouted at the woman with gusto, seeming to surprise her. “Welcome to my wondrous abode! Please, make yourself at home!”

“Ah finally, a warm welcome, thank you, Paemi.” The woman returned with an emotionless expression. Paemi didn’t even stop to wonder how she knew her name as she shut the door behind them.

…

Thazra explained the situation to Paemi, who listened in with bountiful excitement and glee. It was quite welcoming after the experiences she’d had with the first two people she spoke to. Paemi was willing, quite excited as she hung onto every word Thazra said. 

“So you’re saying I get to have a free excuse to leave? To go on an adventure?” Paemi squealed with happiness, as she bounced her legs. Thazra could hardly believe how easy it was to convince her. 

“You understand, miss Paemi, that this choice could result in fatal injury or death, right? This could get you killed… how are you so enthusiastic about this?” Thazra was completely taken aback by Paemi’s go-getter attitude. “I want you to understand the risks before coming with us to do this.” 

“Aw well, geez! I’ve been itching to leave this little old coop for a while now. People are just starting to get too nosey, you know what I mean?” Paemi got up and already began packing up her belongings in her excitement. “And plus, I get to have an adventure and save the world at the same time? That’s a total win!” She cackled at the idea of it, as Thazra watched, flabbergasted. 

“So, Thazzy,” Paemi looked over her shoulder at Thazra, who was stunned at the fact that she’d already gained a nickname, “Where are we planning to rendezvous, hm? Some fancy tavern, as adventurers usually do?”

“Actually, I have a paper listing that for you right here. You have one month to prepare and get there.” Thazra held out the paper for Paemi to take. “ I will gladly await the time we meet again.” With that, Thazra used her devices to teleport out of there again.

When Paemi turned around again to make a witty remark towards Thazra, she was already gone. Paemi pouted and went back to packing her belongings. 

“Looks like a certain someone doesn’t like upholding conversations,” Paemi muttered to herself as she shoved a random spell component into a bag with a huff, “Oh just you wait, Thazzy, you’re gonna be a big ol’ chatterbox when I’m done with you.” 

Paemi finished packing her things and wiped the nonexistent sweat off her forehead. She took one last look at the place she’d called home for about two years, and walked off into the direction of the meet-up point. 

When the kids gathered around the house the next morning to see the entrancing lights, there was nothing there. Just as suddenly as Paemi had appeared there, she went away, leaving the house lifeless and dull. 

… 

Sorgan cheered as he watched the barkeep sigh in resignation as he began to pass out another round of drinks to everyone. As he got his drink handed to him, he stood up on his seat.

“Comrades! I, Sorgan Qisandoral, have bought you all another round of delicious drinks! I humbly request you to enjoy them, lest the good times end!” Another loud cheer rang through the crowd as Sorgan gave his speech.

The pink aarocockra sat back down in his seat, and placed his elbow on the bar. He looked at a bypassing dwarven man and winked, though nobody would’ve been able to tell if it was a wink or blink due to the eyepatch covering Sorgan’s right eye. The dwarf only gave him a glance though as he continued to walk away.

“Aye it’s so hard to make good friends nowadays, you feelin me Mister barkeep?” Sorgan craned his neck to look at the tired looking human boy who’d been serving them all for the past few hours.

“Sir, I’ve already told you my name is Tony. But sure yeah I get what you mean.” The barkeep began washing cups and plates. He was the only one on shift that day, on the rush day.

“Must be hard working at this establishment all alone on a night like this, no?” Sorgan tilted his head at the boy, gazing at him sympathetically. “I do apologize for the amount of drinks I’ve bought today… Ah! How’s about I pay you a little extra money, hmm?” The man flicked a coin out of his satchel, and slid it across the table towards the boy.

“Thanks sir,” The boy pocketed the coin, and sighed. “Why’d you do that anyways, mister? Buy drinks for the whole tavern, I mean.” 

“Well I just have a generous heart! It comes with being as handsome as I am, I’m afraid.” Sorgan slicked back the feathers on the top of his head, looking smug. “It also comes with this sophisticated accent I have!” He was right in that area, at least. The flamingo spoke in a thick Eastern central accent. 

“Yeah, I guess generous is one word you could use.” The boy looked up at Sorgan momentarily before returning to his work, “You’d think such a generous person would also be quite humble, but I guess not huh?”

Sorgan chuckled at the comment. “My good looks also come with my astounding honesty. I was simply stating the facts.” He laughed once more, loud and heartily. “I bet you didn’t know I could also fight, eh?” 

The boy looked at him again with slight shock, “You’re a fighter?” he said, with genuine curiosity, “Of what kind?”

“Well you see, my young friend, I am what they call a monk.” Sorgan took a swig of his ale, “I can punch people very hard, and kick. Oh, and a lot of times, too. It’s very efficient.” 

The barkeep then looked up, looking behind Sorgan and smiled, “Hello mi-” As Sorgan noticed his face get confused and concerned, he turned to look behind him and saw a woman. She was dressed in something he’d never imagined in his wildest dreams. She looked like she wasn’t even from the planet. She turned her head to look at Sorgan, and he saw that she had a visor covering her eyes, making him incapable of reading her emotions.

She turned back to the barkeep and pointed a finger at Sorgan, “I need to speak to him.” Sorgan felt his pulse quicken in alarm. 

“Could she be here to try and assassinate me..? No no, that can’t be it, I’ve done nothing wrong… Oh dear gods, what’s about to happen to me?” Sorgan’s train of thought was running on a loop of questions, all centered around what this woman wanted with him. 

“If you don’t mind, Sorgan Qisandoral, could you please follow me to a table?” He froze as the words left her mouth. He hadn’t remembered her being in the crowd when he’d announced his name to the tavern folk. 

“I guess it’s alright, just give me one moment please.” Sorgan chugged the rest of his drink and slammed the cup back onto the bar with a satisfied nod. “Thanks for the hospitality, comrade.” He smiled at the barkeep as he slid two more coins in his direction, before getting up and following the mysterious woman to an unoccupied table.

…

As the two of them sat down, Thazra noticed that Sorgan was looking rather uneasy. She assumed it was due to her presence and elected to ignore it. She watched him fiddle with his bandanna, as he waited for her to begin speaking.

“My name is Thazra Arsurlesh, and you, Sorgan Qisandoral, have a destiny you need to fulfil.” She watched his face shift from concern to curiosity, as he propped his head up in his hands.

“Oh? A destiny you say? Please go on, my dear.” Sorgan said, his interest piqued. This was exactly as Thazra had planned. Play to his ego, that was the advice she had been given about Sorgan.

“Yes, a destiny. In 3024, around three years from now, life as we know it will end.” Thazra waited for him to process her words before continuing, “Chotumon sent me back in time, to assemble a group of seven specific individuals aside from myself. Each with a talent they possess that will be necessary to provent this doomsday.”

Sorgan looked genuinely surprised, “You mean to tell me that I am one of these seven individuals?” He grinned, “How exhilarating! I’ve never been a part of something so big!”

Thazra nodded at him, and tilted her head at the enthusiastic Aaracockran man, “But you see, mister Sorgan, this journey is going to be extremely dangerous, and the possibility of you dying is very real, do you understand me?” She watched as Sorgan nodded slowly, looking more serious now.

“Yes, yes of course I understand. It is an adventure after all, no? Every adventurer runs the risk of dying when they go on perilous journeys. It is just the way it is.” He chuckled at himself momentarily, “So, why was I on the list, hm? Was it my rugged good looks? Or perhaps, my charismatic charm? Maybe it was my monk training that sparked old Chotumon’s interest?” 

Thazra chuckled quietly at the amount of ego this man had, “If I had to take an educated guess, it would have to be that last one you mentioned.” She leaned back in her chair, relaxed, “So, what kind of monk are you, anyways?”

“Ah, curious I see. I was trained in the way of the Sun Soul, if you must know.” Sorgan mirrored her as he too leaned back in his chair. “It was quite the eye opening upbringing, if you ask me.”

Thazra sat back up, taking a piece of paper from her bag, and holding it out for Sorgan. “Take this. It’s the date and location of where the eight of us will be gathering. It’s a month from now, and it’s crucial that you aren’t late. You have the month to prepare yourself and travel there.” Sorgan took the paper and began reading it as she continued speaking, “I wish you a safe journey there. I will see you then, and there we will gather our bearings and make a plan. Until then, Mister Qisandoral.”

With that, Thazra got up and left the table, and Sorgan watched her the whole way as she walked out of sight of the window. He saw a bright flash of magenta, before he continued reading the paper he’d been given. 

His eye widened when he read the location, “My my my, what an interesting choice she’s made on where we will be gathering. I wonder what the reasoning behind that is…” Sorgan chuckled to himself as he got up and left the bar, his head filled with fantasies of what this journey could hold in store for him.


	3. The Ancient Boulder and the Gentle Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes five and six, an unusual being and an Air Genesis searching for old friends

Thazra pushed her way through the shrubbery and branches of the forest. What in the world did Chotumon expect her to find here anyways? 

“Geez, what kinda name is ‘Estoc’ anyways..?” She muttered to herself as a branch fell out of a nearby tree, showering her with leaves, “Sounds like a goblin name or something…”

Thazra continued walking through the forest, not knowing where to look, or what to look for. She wished that Chotumon had given her more instruction or direction than just the forest she was supposed to find this person. A bird was startled somewhere, and Thazra heard it cawing as it flew off to go rest in some other tree. 

Eventually she found a clearing, with an old looking log cabin at the far end. Thazra approached it with relief. 

She thought; “This has to be the place, there’s no other place this person could possibly be hiding.” So she stepped up to the door and knocked. “Estoc? Is this Estoc’s place?” She waited, and waited, and waited. No response. 

Confused, Thazra knocked again, “Hello? Is an Estoc here? I need to speak to you.” She waited again, to no avail. She began to wonder if this was the wrong place after all. The forest was massive, and the person could be anywhere. 

“Besides, who’d live in an old run down cabin like this anyways?” The doubts began clouding her mind. Despite that, though, she resolved to stay there a little longer, and wait. 

So, Thazra approached a large mossy rock, and climbed onto it, and sat down. Looking up at the sky from this soft moss was pretty nice, it was calming. The calm however, didn’t last long, as the rock shook beneath her.

Startled, Thazra hopped off the rock, and took a few steps back. Thazra was astounded as right before her eyes, the rock began raising out of the ground. Followed by another, much larger rock. More rocks began erupting from beneath that one mossy rock, until they all latched onto the bigger one. 

Thazra stared in awe at the thing before her; it was a warforged of sorts! The warforged stood up straight, moving its joints and fingers back and forth, seeming to look around. Its back was turned to Thazra, as it looked around. Finally, it turned, and Thazra saw two bright glowing blue eyes staring at her. 

It stood staring at her, seeming confused and dumbfounded. Finally, Thazra heard a deep gentle voice come from it. It was crackly at first, like it hadn’t spoken in ages, but slowly it started to become more clear. 

“I’m sorry… but who are you..? What… how long have I been asleep..?” It asked her. 

“Is your name Estoc, by any chance?” She asked it, and she saw it move its head a little more towards her in recognition, “Yes, yes that’s me! I am Estoc!” 

… 

“Oh geez… this is a lot weirder than I was expecting…” Thazra thought to herself. “Hey Estoc, My name is Thazra. I’m a friend, don’t worry.” 

“Thazra… Okay! Excuse me, but what year is it?” The warforged tilted its head.

“How long has this thing been sitting like that..?” Thazra wondered to herself. She felt a pang of sympathy shoot through her gut as she slowly asked him a question of her own.

“Well, Estoc, what year do you think it is?” Thazra held her breath, for she had a feeling she’d be delivering some hard news for them.

“Well, I remember that I was very very tired, so I took a nap! The year should be 2809, right?” It tilted it’s head to the side in a questioning manner. 

It struck Thazra hard in the chest. This poor creature had been asleep for 212 years..! She grasped for the right words to say, as Estoc gazed at her patiently.

“Estoc… you’ve been asleep for 212 years… The year is 3021… Though I myself am from the year 3024. Please, take as long as you need to process this information.” Thazra watched Estoc closely as they froze, and the light in their eyes dimmed. They stayed like this for a few minutes before speaking again.

“Thank you for telling me, Thazra. I have been asleep for too long, it seems. My gardens are all overgrown...” Thazra looked to where Estoc had turned their head, and where she assumed there had once been a beautiful garden, now was overrun by weeds and mushrooms. Any former life and sign of humane care now long gone.

“Thazra, you said that you were from the year of 3024, right? But then, you also said the year we are in is 3021. What are you trying to get at, by that?” Thazra had nearly forgotten her purpose for finding them, as they asked her this. She had been so focused on breaking the news to him about his long slumber. 

“Ah yes. That brings me to the reason that I’m here. I am from the future, year 3024. I came back to 3021 to find seven individuals to help save the world. Estoc, you were one of them.” She showed him the list of names, and he read over it swiftly, before looking back at her.   
“You mean to tell me that I have a purpose again?” Estoc’s voice was light and awe filled as they said this. Thaazra could tell that this meant a lot to them. “I have a reason to be awake, now... I can help people?”

Thazra nodded at them, smiling. She was just happy that they were willing to come along. She handed him the note with the date and address of their meeting. 

“Please, come find us here. We will be looking forward to seeing you. You know where this is, correct? It should have still been around while you were awake.” Thazra waited for them to answer, and soon they nodded their head at her. “Good. Lucky for you it hasn’t moved in the past 212 years.” 

Estoc remained quiet for a little bit, before lifting their head up to look at Thazra once again. “Thank you, Thazra. This means a lot to me... You will see me at the given time and place.” 

It warmed Thazra’s heart to hear this. She looked at them as they began to stretch and move around, loosening up after being still for so long. She began fiddling with her gadgets once again, as the vortex appeared in front of her. As she went to step in, she took one last look at Estoc, who was staring at her in awe, before disappearing to find the next person.

… 

Phasali waved goodbye to the shopkeep, as she exited their store. She peeked inside her bag, at the freshly bought notebook, and smiled. It was exactly what she needed. She began walking off towards the inn she’d been staying at for the past month, as she conducted her studies. 

It had been fifteen years since she’d last seen her friends, and the love of her life. She could only hope that they’d made it out from their final adventure safely. Everything she was doing was for them.

On her way, she stopped by the chapel of her patron. She prayed to Incaleos every day. It hadn’t always been her daily routine, but now it had to be. After all, it’s only thanks to Incaleos she was alive. Fifteen years ago he had been the one to free her after she’d been frozen into stone. Without him she’d still be stuck in that cavern. So now, she prays every day as a way of showing her thanks.

She looked up at his mural, as the priest turned around to greet her. “Ah, Phasali, welcome back.” He welcomed her with open arms as she reached the altar. “Here for your daily prayers, I assume?”

Phasali smiled warmly at him, “Yes, sir, you know me so well.” She knelt down by the offering post, and began her prayers.

“Oh Incaleos, God of light, and good, I hope you hear my prayer...” She recited the words she had been praying to him for years, before standing up again. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate you allowing me to come in here every day.”

The priest smiled at her, “Why, of course, dear! Anything for a cleric of such high faith like yourself!” He leaned in a little closer to her. “Say, any update on those people you’ve been looking for?” 

Phasali looked down at the floor, “I’m afraid not, sadly. But as usual, please inform me if you have any news on them! It would really mean a lot to me. You know where to find me.”

The priest waved her off as she left, and continued to the Inn. When she got there, she looked up at it. It was quite small with only two floors. Passion’s Keep had been her home for the past month, nonetheless. As she walked in, she was greeted by the familiar face of the owner’s adopted elven daughter. 

“Ah! Welcome back, Miss Shirnisk! Do you want me to get you anything?” She smiled at her, a familiar smile that brought comfort to Phasali’s mind.

“Oh, sure, Arcaena, thank you. I’ll just get the usual.” The girl nodded, and walked to the back of the bar. The air genasi sat down, waiting for Arcaena to come out. As she did, she heard a sound from below her. Looking down, Phasali saw Arcaena’s pig, Gingi, looking up at her. “Hello Gingi,” She said, as she reached down to scratch his head. 

Arcaena came back, and delivered Phasali her sparkling water, and Phasali tipped her, as she usually did. Arcaena leaned over the counter towards Phasali, as she drank her water. “So, what’d you buy, hm?” She propped herself up on her forearms as she tried to peek into the bag.

“It’s another notebook, you know, the usual. I know,” Phasali chuckled, “Not very interesting.” Arcaena shrugged, and went back to doing whatever she had been doing before Phasali had come in. 

Phasali heard the sound of hooves hitting a hardwood floor, as the tavern’s owner came down the stairs. She was a satyr, having the top half of a human and the bottom half of a goat. Her name was Paga, and she had created Passion’s Keep using solely her magic to conjure the building materials. 

“Welcome home, Phasali, we are very glad to have you return to us.” Her voice was deep, and exotic, and only added to the mysterious aura that she gave off. Ethereal butterflies made of light fluttered around her wherever she went, and they also filled the main room of the tavern. The whole building was so mesmerizing, almost like it was a whole other world. It’s part of what drew Phasali to it. 

“Ah, thank you Paga. Um, any news on my friends?” Phasali watched as Paga got a sad look on her face, as she shook her head, “I see, that’s alright.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been keeping an eye out as best I can, but no luck.” Paga sighed as she looked at one of the butterflies fluttering near her head. “I will keep you updated, though, okay? Do not lose heart, friend.” 

Phasali nodded and stared down into her drink. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts when the door slammed open. Arcaena flinched, nearly dropping the mug she was cleaning. Turning around, Phasali was surprised to see the priest standing there.

He looked around at the empty room before his eyes landed on Phasali. He stepped over to her and grabbed her hand, breathing heavily.

Phasali looked into his eyes with worry, “Sir are you okay? What’s happened?” He finished catching his breath and looked up at her. “Phasali, my dear, someone has come looking for you. She is at the chapel, quickly, she seemed like it was urgent.”

Phasali’s heart stopped. “Could it be..? Is it... her?” Her heart began pounding as she shot up from her seat, and ran through the door. “It must be her..! She’s found me, I knew she was out there, I can see her again!” Her heartbeat was in sync with her footsteps as she sprinted in the direction of the chapel. 

As Phasali got there, she threw open the door, and the hope that had blossomed inside her chest wilted. It wasn’t the one she had been looking for. Instead, there was a woman with a technologically advanced outfit, and brown hair, tied into a ponytail. She looked at Phasali as she stood in the doorway.

“Ah, Phasali Shirnisk, right? Come, sit next to me. We have important matters to discuss.” Phasali had to regain her nerves, as she wiped the disappointment from her face.

“Oh, yes, o-of course..”

…

Thazra watched as the woman slapped the sides of her face and sat next to her. She took a deep breath and looked at her. 

“Yes, I am Phasali... who are you? Do you have news on my companions..?” She looked hopefully at Thazra. Thazra felt her heart break a little as she had to ruin that hope. 

“No, I’m sorry... But my name is Thazra Arsurlesh. I am from the year 3024. The world is ending there. Chotumon sent me to this year to gather seven people up who would be capable of stopping this.” She watched as Phasali’s eyes slowly shut, and she inhaled, seeming to make an attempt to calm down.

“So, you say you are from the future? I suppose I must be one of the people on that list of yours, correct? That’s the only reason I can imagine you’d bother talking to me.” Phasali looked at her, and Thazra could feel her eyes burrowing into her soul. It was like they were stabbing right through her. 

“Yes. That is correct. Hopefully, if you choose to accompany us, we may discover something about your friends’ whereabouts.” This seemed to catch Phasali’s attention, she looked at Thazra for a few moments, trying to gauge whether or not she could be trusted. 

Finally she spoke up again, “May I have a moment to converse with Incaleos over this subject?” Thazra nodded, and watched as Phasali walked over to the altar and knelt down. She was there for nearly ten minutes before she got back up, and returned to Thazra. 

“Well, Miss Arsurlesh. Incaleos doesn’t seem to know how he feels about you.” Thazra felt her heart begin to sink when she heard Phasali continue speaking, “But, Incaleos trusts the intuition of his father. So, therefore I will resolve to join you in your quest.” 

Thazra looked at the cleric gratefully, “Thank you, Phasali. I promise you you will not regret it. Here,” She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her, “It’s the time and place we will be gathering. You have a month to prepare yourself and venture out there.” Phasali began unfolding the paper and reading it. Thazra stood up and began walking away.

“Wait, Thazra, before you go, may I ask a favor of you?” Thazra paused momentarily before turning back to Phasali. 

“Well that’s entirely dependent on what that favor is.” Phasali looked down at her feet before looking at Thazra once again.

“Please, if you see my companions, or discover any news of them, please, tell me when we meet again.” Thazra nodded at her request.

“Yeah, ‘course I can. If I find anything out, I’ll let you know, okay? You have my word.” She saluted Phasali before disappearing into a vortex once again.

Phasali was left once more with her thoughts, as she looked at the paper in her hands. Something told her this was right. Whether it was Incaleos’ intuition, or something deeper, she had a feeling that this was her destiny. 

She returned to Passion’s Keep, and told them the news. Arcaena looked saddened for a moment, before perking up and leaned into Paga’s ear whispering something.

“You really want to?” Paga looked at her, and Arcaena nodded. “Very well then. Phasali, please wait here for a moment.” Paga went up the stairs, and returned a few minutes later with an iron stick. It was carved to look like the stick of a tree, and was roughly the size of a squirrel. In the middle of it, was a pinkish gemstone, which glowed with a magical energy.

Phasali looked at her questioningly, and Paga smiled at her. “It is a branch of teleportation. Just make up a word to use as the key, and say that word while holding this stick to return here at any time, okay? Anyone touching you will also be transported.” 

Phasali looked at her in shock, as Paga laughed. “It was Arcaena’s idea, she is quite fond of you. We hope to see you again soon, Phasali.” Phasali couldn’t even begin to express her gratitude with words, as she nodded and went upstairs to gather her belongings. 

“I will find you guys, I promise...”


	4. The Moon and the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our final hero is retrieved by our time traveler, and the journey finally begins...

Maleron hopped out of his bed, stretching. It was a brand new day, and he would most likely spend it doing something unproductive yet again. At least, everyone else called him unproductive for doing this, but he felt it was right.

For the past two years, Maleron had been spending his time looking for ways to discover the true identity of “The Clawed Killer” One of the world’s most crappily named, yet most infamous serial killers. They’d been slaughtering burglars and other horrible people for years now, ever since he was a kid. Maleron was determined to find out who this person was, and bring them to justice. Afterall, Maleron’s patron, Enqwi, was also quite interested in their true identity. 

As a paladin, Maleron’s job was to bring in criminals and have them locked away. It was against all of his teachings to kill them. Being a Tiefling, the paladin training was difficult, and he faced many trials dealing with racial profiling. In the end however, he emerged on the top of his class. 

Despite this, however, Maleron was still looked down upon due to his childish goofy humor, and his lack of a partner. He didn’t really care about those opinions though, all he wanted to do was catch “The Clawed Killer”. He had gained a few leads over time, but none turned up any helpful information. Still though, he continued to search.

He hadn’t even narrowed it down to what race they could be. All he knew is that they must have claws, so they weren't human. He considered a few things, a changeling most notably. After the war several years earlier, when the changelings made an attempt to take over the world, they’d been outlawed in every single city. Some still hid among the common folk, but most lived their lives in the wild, away from society. They made travelling at night very dangerous, so patrols were set up to monitor activity. They had claws, so they were a likely possibility for the race. 

He left his house, looking around the market district across the way. It was already bustling with activity, despite it being so early in the morning. This was the usual routine. People would wake up, leave their homes, and go straight to the market. But not Maleron. He barely went to the market first thing in the morning, too busy.

He walked past it, and towards the guard tower. It’s where he got all his quests. Bruiton had been the place of highest activity for criminals for the past four months, and Maleron always hoped one task would lead him to “The Clawed Killer.” However, that never seemed to be the case. It was always “She stole this!” or, “He did that!” It was rather dull, in Maleron’s eyes.

Arriving at the guard tower, he was greeted warmly by the captain, who was an old friend of his. 

“Ahoy! Is that Maleron I see?” He bellowed, “Let me guess, back for more quests, eh?” He hopped down from his perch and swept Maleron up into a bear hug, nearly crushing his spine.

“Ooh, careful of my bones there, old friend. You’ve gotten quite beefy since becoming captain.” Maleron took a moment to look at his muscled form. “Geez, what’ve you been eating, pure protein? Also, yes, I am here for more quests.”

The captain released his grip on Maleron, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Boy, do I have an interesting one for you today. Wait here, alright pal?” He walked into the tower for a minute or two before returning with some papers. “Here ya go, mate. I reckon you should take a gander at those.”

Maleron looked down at the papers he’d been given. Most of them were the usual tasks. That continued to be the case until he read the last one. His eyes widened at the message; “Maleron Godrinel. Where the waters of the Wareheim Sea reach the Bruiton shores. At the earliest convenience. I will be waiting for you.” 

He looked up at the captain, who had been watching him as he read. “Aye, quite curious, isn’t it? Reckon you should keep your wits about you if you plan on goin. Bring yer weapon and such.”

Maleron nodded, stuffing the paper into his pocket, “Yeah… yeah, will do! Thanks mate!” He waved to the captain as he walked away in the direction of the Wareheim Sea. 

He walked with a brisk pace, wondering what was about to transpire. As he got to the start of the sandy shores, he looked out and saw the back of a woman’s head. He tilted his head curiously as he watched her for a moment. 

The woman paced back and forth, her brown ponytail bouncing with every step she took. She looked to be deep in thought, with her fingers on her chin. He took note of her strange, robotic attire. She wore a visor over her face, which looked just as absurd as the rest of her outfit. He wondered though, what her eyes might look like beneath it. Taking all of these things into account, there was no doubt in Maleron’s mind that she was the one who called him there. 

He puffed up his chest and began to walk down towards her. She didn’t seem to notice him at first, so he called out to her.

“Excuse me, my dear, you wouldn’t happen to be the one who summoned me here, would you? I’m Maleron Godrinel.”

She turned abruptly towards him, seeming just slightly surprised. “Ah, yes, Maleron. I’ve been expecting you. Come, join me for a walk along the shore, hm?”

Maleron blinked a couple times, before joining the woman, as they began walking.

…

“Thank you for answering my notice. Sorry I couldn’t be more direct. I had been given word that you were a frequent visitor to the guard’s tower. It was my best shot at finding you.” Thazra didn’t look at him as she spoke, instead staring straight ahead, “My name is Thazra Arsurlesh, and I require your help, you see.”

She stole a glance at the man, who looked at her with interest, “Well, whatever is it that you need help with? You could’ve just put it in your flyer, you know.” Of course. Of course he’d think that.

“Actually no, I couldn’t have. It’s sensitive information that I need to handle carefully.” She looked over at him, as he moved his gaze over her clothing, trying to make sense of it, “Yes, yes I’m aware of my unusual appearance but that will be explained, alright? Just hear me out.”

Maleron shrugged at her, “I don’t see why not. Speak then, fair maiden!” 

Thazra looked at him, blushing slightly. She hadn’t been expecting to be called a ‘fair maiden.’ She also wasn’t really sure how she felt about that. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. 

“Fair… Maid- no, nevermind that right now. Maleron Godrinel, I am from the year 3024. I’ll give you a moment to process this.” She looked at him, as he covered his mouth with his hand, silent. The emptiness was filled only by the sound of the waves hitting the shore, and the gulls flying above them. “In the year 3024, Chenehiri will be brought to ruins by nature. We suspect this to be the work of some largely powerful druid.”

Maleron looked at her, bewildered, “Wait, well, why’re you tellin this to me?” Thazra watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m just some idiot with a sword, you know.”

Thazra shook her head at him, chuckling softly, “I was getting there, don’t you worry Maleron,” She looked at the water, “Chotumon, god of time, sent me to this year to find seven individuals needed to halt the destruction of this world. You’re one of them. Now, I don’t understand why any more than you do, but he must simply see something in you that others cannot.”

Maleron nodded his head in agreement, “I… suppose that makes sense. Chotumon must be getting a bit too old if he thinks I’m some kind of important figure. I guess I’ll do it though, if you ask me nicely?” 

He leaned towards Thazra with a playful attitude, to which she wasn’t sure how to respond. “Nicely..? Oh! Uh, can you please come help us save the world, Maleron?” She watches as a grin cracked across his face as he laughed.

“I was just teasing! I was going to agree, anyways, but thank you miss Thazra for saying ‘please.’ That is oh so very kind of you!” He folded his arms as he smiled.

Thazra sighed as the realization dawned upon her that, Maleron being the last person for her to gather, meant that she would have to travel with him to the set location. 

“The meeting is in about a week’s time. It took me way too long to find you. We will be heading to Murduur’s Glade to meet up. I will accompany you there as you are the last person I need.” She looked at him, making sure he was still listening, “Gather your belongings and return to me here. Then we will go to the docks to board the next boat to Aeguan. Understand?”

Maleron nodded his head at her, then winked, “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone, okay?” He chuckled as he walked off. 

Thazra simply rolled her eyes, though only she could know that with her visor. She then stood and waited for him to return.

…

Thazra sat down while she waited, drawing lines and shapes in the sand with her finger. She felt nervous. She’d been doing a good job of hiding it from everyone thus far, but wasn’t certain how much longer she would be able to keep it up. She knew this was a thing she had to do, but didn’t understand why.

“Why? Why was I the person he chose to do this job? I can’t even speak to people without feeling like I’ve made a mistake…” She thought, as she rested her chin on her knees. The waves nipped at her feet every so often, cooling her off slightly. 

Thazra sighed, a long empty sound. She constantly had to remind herself that Chotumon knew the outcome of all timelines, he must’ve known she could do this… right? Her thoughts ran laps around her brain as she continued waiting for Maleron to return.

Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, forty. It began to seem like to Thazra that he may never come back. Time moved at a snail’s pace, without an end in sight. With a sigh, she fell back onto the sand. She could feel the sand making its way into her hair, getting stuck to her skin, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to do what she’d been ordered to do and get it done with. 

“What in the world are you doing laying in the sand like that, my dear? It’s going to be stuck in your hair for ages now!” Thazra sat up and turned around to see that Maleron had returned with packed bags. “Come on now, you’re the one who was so invested in this, so quit lolly-gagging around!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just bored while waiting for you. That’s all.” Thazra said as she stood up, dusting the sand off her suit. “Let us make our way over to the docks, yeah?” 

“Righty-O, whatever you say!” Maleron cheered as Thazra began walking towards the dock. She had no idea what was in store for her as they boarded the ship, named the Brazen Blue Lady. 

It was quite a fancy ship, upon closer inspection. The floors were made of finely crafted pine wood. The rails were made of blue marble, carved in with exquisite detail. The interior had artwork pinned upon the wall, and carpets made of red fabric. Maleron looked at it in awe as they walked around.

“You sure this is the right ship, Thazra? This thing seems crazy expensive…” Thazra could hear the admiration in his voice as he spoke. She shared the same sentiment, for it truly was a divine vessel. It had taken a large bite from her pocket money, but it had to be done. 

“Yep, sure is. It was the only one accepting passengers, so I ordered tickets as soon as I got here. I agree, the ship is actually quite lovely. I could even imagine it being used for a royal wedding, with how beautifully it was crafted.” Thazra said, running her hands along the rails, feeling the cool stone. She then looked over at Maleron, eyeing him, “You don’t get seasick, do you? Because if you do, you better not throw up on me. Or the ship, for that matter.”

Maleron laughed at the question, as he looked out over the great Wareheim Sea, “No, I don’t get seasick, do not worry yourself.” His eyes seemed to sparkle with wonder as the ship’s horn blew, signaling that it was time to get moving, “I can’t wait to find out what kind of adventures we’ll have!”

… 

The trip took nearly a week, but finally, Thazra and Maleron arrived at the shore of Aeguan. The trip felt like it took a hundred years for Thazra, while Maleron talked her ears off about criminology and the history of Enqwi. 

Stepping ashore, the two could see the large trees of the continent, reaching towards the sky. They were almost intimidated by their massive height. Thazra shuddered as she looked at them.

“Those trees are the kind that covered every settlement in Aeguan, in 3024, they caused countless deaths… but somehow right here and now, they’re still a welcome sight…” She said breathily, looking up at them. 

Maleron looked at her with sympathy, “Do not fret, friend! That is what we are meant to prevent happening, correct? So there is nothing to worry about!” He patted Thazra on the shoulder as he said this. It was oddly comforting for her, just the words of reassurance alone gave her hope that she could fix this. 

Thazra gave him a weak smile, as she steeled her nerves, “Yeah, I hope you’re right.” She took a deep breath as they continued forwards. 

Thazra couldn’t stop worrying though. “What if one of them didn’t come? What if they got delayed? What if they come and decide not to help? What then?” She couldn’t help it. She always went back to the what-ifs of any scenario. All she could hope was that everything went according to plan. 

“So. The meeting isn’t until tomorrow, right Thazra?” Maleron asked her, stealing her back to reality, “What do you propose we do until then?” Thazra had to think about it for a moment, unsure of the answer.

“Well, I don’t really know, is there something you had in mind, by any chance?” Thazra looked at Maleron, who looked to be weighing his options. 

“Well,” he said, “we could go look at the scenery? The day is new, and we have a plentiful amount of time until the meeting.” 

Thazra nodded, folding her arms, “Sure, I don’t see why not. Let’s go, I guess.” Maleron silently celebrated, as the two began walking towards the settlement of Nupia, near where the meeting was meant to take place. 

Along the way, Thazra shared little bits and details about life in 3024, new technology, new rulers, stuff like that. Maleron hung on every word she said, as he listened in with curiosity.

“My word, it’s shocking how much our world could change over just three years…” He said, in disbelief. “All because of some druid? Wow, must be a crazy powerful individual.” 

Thazra nodded in agreement, she hadn’t even known anything was transpiring until nearly the end of it all. By then, however, it was too late. 

“Yeah…” She said, lost in thought. The next few minutes of the journey were quiet, save for the occasional chirp of a nearby bird. Soon enough, the gates to the Settlement of Nupia came into view.

They were welcomed into the settlement as they reached the gate. Walking inside, the two could see that it was a fairly small area. The buildings were old timey, but cozy. They could tell that the people here lived life their own way, without any worry or care of how others view them.

“This place is quite nice,” Maleron said, looking around, “Not many places for sight-seeing though.” He let out a disappointed sigh. 

“Well we can just see what they have to offer, you know? Of course, only if you’d like to.” Thazra offered, to which Maleron shrugged.

“Sure thing. Wonder if they got any food stands..?” Maleron quietly asked himself this as he began walking, Thazra following closely behind.

“We’ll see, Maleron. Don’t get your hopes up though,” said Thazra, in a warning tone. The two of them spent the rest of the day walking laps around the city, talking and seeing what Nupia had to offer.


	5. A Congregation of Curious Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, our heroes meet... and introductions commence

Minka was awakened by the light of the sun filtering through the curtains of the room she stayed in overnight. She yawned, getting out of bed and stretching her arms. She got dressed, changing out of her pajamas, and walked downstairs. The inn was the smallest she’d ever seen, only four rooms for people to stay in. 

“At least all the beds were built for two people,” she thought to herself as she sat down at a table. The innkeep didn’t seem to be awake yet, so she sighed and decided to walk out the door, skipping breakfast.

Today was the day she’d be meeting six new people, who she’d be stuck working with for the foreseeable future. Minka only hoped that they weren’t as deranged as her previous adventuring group. After all, if they were to save the world together, then it’s best they all at least try to get along. 

Looking at the sun, Minka could see that there were about two hours left until they were to meet up. 

“Perfect,” she thought, “Just enough time for me to get there.” Minka knew it’d take her longer to get there than everyone else due to her short legs. So she began on her way, outside the gates and into the forest.

It had been such a long time since Minka had ventured into a forest of any kind. She tended to steer clear of anything that could pose a threat to her. This meant wild animals and the twisting thicket in the woods. 

She wondered what the others were like, what they looked like. She kept her mind occupied with these questions to distract herself from the fear of the wilderness. Minka had never been to Murduur’s Glade before, all she knew about it was that it was deep into the forest, in a place where the trees parted, and a brook cut through the earth. The one thing everyone knew about it though, was that there was an ancient statue there. 

It was that of the dragonborn of which the glade was named after, Murduur. Legend has it that he went there to die, and performed an ancient monk ritual to turn himself into a statue. Of course, this was only a myth, but Murduur did disappear around the time when the statue seemingly appeared out of thin air. One could only wonder if it was the truth.

Minka blocked the creepy thought out of her mind, as she continued on her way. Looking up at the sky, the sun had moved. She’d been travelling for nearly an hour at this point. She sighed, for the knowledge that she was barely halfway there was quite bothersome. 

She reached into her bag, and pulled out the ukulele she’d packed to entertain herself, and began playing it. She played the tune of an old shanty that sailors from her hometown of Stuiston used to sing. It calmed her nerves and helped her to pass the time. 

“Oh the dragons they fly by the mountains, the dragons they fly by the sea. With their scales and wings and claws and fangs, such a frightening thing to see…” She went on and on, over all the verses, until suddenly she heard the snapping of a twig behind her.

In a panic, she dropped her ukulele, drawing her sword. She looked around in a frenzy, searching the thicket for signs of any life. 

“H-hey! I heard you out th-there! Come out n-n-now, or-or else I’ll hurt you real bad..!” Minka called out into the woods, but got no response. She continued scanning the trees, and that was when she saw it. The hulking shadowy figure trailing her. 

Minka shouted in fear, as she picked up the ukulele, stuffing it messily into her bag. The shadowy figure flinched at her shouting, and backed off hurriedly. 

Minka stared at the place where it’d once been, wearily, before continuing towards the meeting place. She quickened her steps, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if the thing was still following her. 

After twenty minutes of running non-stop, Minka could feel herself getting lightheaded, and slower. She tried to keep running, but her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell to the dirt. Sitting on her knees, she began to hear the snapping once again. 

It was coming closer. She wasn’t going to be able to outrun it this time. She hardly noticed how heavily she was breathing, as a shadow loomed over her. She couldn’t get a good look at it before her vision went black, as she passed out.

… 

When Minka opened her eyes, everything was foggy, at first. She felt herself lying on something hard and cold, like stone. After a minute or two, her vision cleared up, and she glanced upwards. When she did, she nearly let out a shriek, as she saw a large stone head peering down at her, its blue eyes glowing intensely. 

Minka realized what she must have been laying on. This thing was carrying her! She saw that it was walking in the direction she had been going. It took all her effort to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke up.

“P-put me down, now..!” She ordered, and the thing seemed to register that she was awake, and shook its head at her. 

“No, your legs are too tired from running so much,” it said, gentle but loud at the same time, “If I put you down, you will just collapse again.” It continued forward as it spoke.

“Why were you chasing me? Y-you’re why I was running in the first place!” She questioned it. 

“I wasn’t,” it replied, in a matter of fact tone of voice, “I was on my way to Murduur’s Glade to meet with people. I just happened to be behind you.” 

Minka took a few seconds to process this, as she looked up at the creature. “You’re… one of the seven?” She said in disbelief, “You were told to come here by that Thazra lady as well, then?”

The creature stopped, looking down at Minka, “Yes. Are you?” It tilted its head at her, questioningly. 

“Well yeah I thought that’d be obvious given my previous statement,” she replied, “My name is Minka, who are you?”

The creature began walking again as we talked, “My name is Estoc. It is a pleasure to meet you, Minka. I apologize for frightening you.”

“O-oh, no it’s fine don’t worry about it. I guess it’s my fault for thinking the worst in situations,” she stared at the path ahead for a few moments before bringing her gaze back to Estoc, “Hey, why didn’t you answer me when I called out?” 

Estoc didn’t answer for a couple of seconds. It seemed that they didn’t even know the answer themselves, “I don’t… know…” they mumbled quietly. 

All was quiet for a few minutes before Estoc spoke up again.

“I liked your singing, Minka. It was very nice!” Minka’s face flushed red, she wasn’t good at receiving compliments, especially when it came to her singing. She never performed for anyone but herself, so it was a weird thing to her knowing that someone else has heard her now.

“Tha-thank you, that’s re-really nice o-of you to say, Estoc.” Minka barely got the words out of her mouth, it took so much effort to figure out how to respond. 

The two of them spent the remainder of the journey in silence, until they finally reached the clearing. 

… 

When they did, an unusual scene was displayed before them. Around the statue in the center, a Tabaxi man was at a Half Elven girl’s throat, while an Air Genasi tried desperately to stop the dispute. All this while an Aaracockran man looked on with amusement. 

“Oh no dears, oh please, stop fighting, we’re supposed to be working together as a team..!” The Air Genasi cried out in desperation, but to no avail. 

“Wh-what’s going on h-h-here?!” Minka looked at the Air Genasi with confusion, “Why are they tr-trying to kill each other?!” The Air Genasi struggled with what to say as the Tabaxi spoke up for her. 

“She kept on gigglin at me, thinks I look funny or somethin!” The Tabaxi man growled viciously as the Half Elf giggled with glee. 

“I was thinking about how fluffy you look, Pretty Kitty!” The Half Elf cackled with joy, as a confused expression washed over the Tabaxi’s face.

He dropped her, seeming to just disassociate himself from the situation. The girl hit the ground with a thump as he walked away. 

“Well, what? Expect me to keep calling you ‘Pretty Kitty?’” She shouted after him as he walked away, “Tell me your name!” 

“If I tell you, will you please leave me alone?” The Tabaxi groaned, turning around to face her.

“Yeah sure! Shoot, Kitty Cat!” The Half Elf hooted as the Tabaxi rubbed his temples, seeming to nurse a headache.

“My name is Snapping Branch. Just call me Snap,” He said with irritation crackling in his voice, “Okay? There. You have my name, so now shut up for the love of the hells.” He huffed as he went towards the statue and leaned against it. 

The Half Elf giggled again, not stopping, as she’d told Snap she would. “Ooh, okay Snappy!” Snap opened his mouth to protest the nickname, but was quickly cut off by the Half Elf once more, “My name’s Paemi. Paemi Lesnalore, resident wizard here to charm your socks off!” She performed some light tricks with a flourish, as Snap looked on, unimpressed. 

Minka was shocked that any of that had resolved itself on its own. She couldn’t believe that Paemi just tested her luck like that. Looking over at the Air Genasi, she saw the same shock washing over her face. Even the Aarocockran man looked surprised by the turn of events. 

The Air Genasi suddenly clasped her hands together with delight, as she looked around at the rest of them. Minka looked up at Estoc with curiosity, as they looked back down at her. 

“Well this would serve as a lovely time to introduce ourselves, then,” She said with a loving smile, “Don’t you think?”

Everyone else nodded or shrugged in a similar fashion of agreement. However, nobody spoke up, to the Air Genasi’s visual dismay.

“Oh um, I suppose I may go first, then?” She awkwardly stated, with a faltering smile, “Yes that sounds lovely I’ll do that.” She cleared her throat and regained her smile as she looked at them all.

“My name is Phasali Shirnisk,” She said with a short bow, “I am a cleric of Incaleos, and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance.” She stood up straight again, looking around at the rest of the people who were in the clearing at the time. 

Her eyes landed on the Aarocockran man, standing near Snap, “How about you, sir? Why don’t you go next?” The Aarocockra seemed to be slightly annoyed for a sliver of a second, before adorning a look of pride. 

“My name,” He said, with a dramatic flair, “Is Sorgan Qisandoral. Now, now, no need for applause, I am but a simple monk, trained in the arts of battle.” Not a single person seemed to show any enthusiasm over his dramatic display. Phasali gave him a pity cheer, as he fluffed up his feathers in indignation. 

“Well fine then, have it your way, hmph!” He said, turning his head to the side rather snobbishly. Minka noticed he had a strong Eastern Central accent. She assumed he was from the continent of Iyoris, likely Eastern. 

At this point, the only two people there left to introduce themselves were Estoc and herself. Minka felt the nervousness bubble up in her throat as Sorgan played Eeny Meeny Miny Mo between the two of them, deciding who should go next. He landed on Estoc at the end of it, and pointed at them with an unnecessary amount of passion. 

“You! Rock, giant thing! How about you introduce yourself next, yeah?” Estoc lifted a finger and pointed to themself, seeming to ask if they were who Sorgan was referring to. 

When Sorgan nodded at them, they put their finger down and looked around at the group, “My creators called me Estoc, so you guys can also refer to me as Estoc,” Their voice was calmer than a predator stalking its prey. It was actually quite soothing, “I am a druid, I use the power of nature to do magic.” 

Snap spoke up, interrupting them mid sentence, “We get it bub. You’re a hippie. Just move onto the kid already so we can be quiet.” Everyone went quiet at that.

Minka stared at him in disbelief, “Did he just… call me a kid?! I’m no child!” Minka struggled to sit up straight, as she was still being held by Estoc. She signaled for them to put her down, and so they gently lowered her until her feet touched the ground. 

She looked at Snap right in the eyes as she introduced herself, “I am at the age of twenty five, I’ll have you know. I am a Halfling, not a child,” She watched as Snap rolled his eyes, uncaring. “My name is Minka Ludnenberg. I am the one who slayed the naga in Gabet, twelve years ago-”

Minka got cut off by a man’s voice coming from behind her.

“Woah for real?! You’re the orphan rogue who slayed the naga there?” Minka turned to see Thazra, standing next to a Tiefling man who looked to be rather excited, “My cousin told me all about you! He lived there at the time, you see!” 

Minka stared at him for a couple seconds as Thazra leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He made a face of understanding, and then looked back at the others. 

“Ah, my deepest apologies,” He began, “My name is Maleron Godrinel, I was the last person Thazra had to grab for this little endeavor of hers.”

Thazra huffed as Maleron introduced himself to the others, “Hurry up now,” They all began to gather around Thazra as Maleron finished greeting everyone, “We have much to discuss.” 

… 

As Thazra began speaking, Minka took a seat next to Phasali, who smiled warmly at her. Minka gave an awkward attempt at a smile before turning back towards Thazra.

She began speaking about what she’d witnessed in her timeline, the horrible things that people would do. Minka could feel the air around them all swell with tension, and unease. It only took a little bit of unrest for the whole entire world of Chenehiri spiralled into self destruction.

Next to Minka, Phasali slowly raised her hand. Thazra looked at her, nodding as a signal to speak, “Yes, thank you, so do you know what we’re meant to do in order to stop this, at all?” she asked, looking up at Thazra. 

Thazra went quiet, and when Minka looked over in her direction, she could see that her face looked conflicted. Phasali’s face fell into worry as she noticed this, lowering her hand.

“That’s a no, isn’t it?” Phasali said, filling the quietness. Thazra nodded, looking down at her feet. The air around them all began to worsen with that uneasy feeling, as one by one they realized that their leader had no clue what they should be doing. 

“Are you kidding me?” Minka heard a voice to her left, and turned to see Snap standing up, “You mean to tell me that you’ve got no clue how to stop this? What the hell’s the point of you coming and getting us for, then?” Thazra stayed quiet. 

Minka felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. She wasn’t in her time, and had probably been sent there on short notice. Most likely, she didn’t even have a say in the matter. 

Minka was about to disagree with Snap, when Maleron stood up from behind him, a look of anger resting on his face. 

“Heya pal, you should cut her some slack, you hear? She didn’t choose to do this, mmkay?” Maleron glanced over at Thazra briefly before returning his gaze to Snap, “I don’t know what your deal is, but you seriously gotta cut your crap and let her talk. Got it?” 

Maleron had gotten unnervingly close to Snap’s face by the time he finished speaking. There was a heartbeat of silence, before Snap muttered something along the lines of; “Whatever, greeny,” before sitting back down again.

Thazra looked over at Maleron, who winked at her, before returning to her explanation. All Thazra seemed to know was that it was caused by a druid, angry with the world. That, and that somehow gathering the eight of them, including Thazra herself, would stop it. 

It was all so weird to Minka. Once again she was being sent on a perilous journey to defeat some great evil and save the day. The realization planted a seed of doubt in her mind about choosing to come along.

“Is it… really possible that we’re the key to stopping all of this?” She thought, “What can the eight of us even do in retaliation against this seemingly all powerful druid?”

Minka thought and thought about it, but nothing sprung to mind. She felt as if the attempt was hopeless, and proceeded to sink down into herself. 

Phasali seemed to notice her despair, and patted her shoulder affectionately. When Minka looked at her, Phasali proceeded to whisper to her, 

“All will work out in the end, Minka,” She squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, “I believe in us. As long as we do not lose sight of our goal, things will be alright in the end.” She smiled, before letting go of Minka’s shoulder. 

Minka caught herself being comforted by Phasali’s presence at this. She’d only known her for a few minutes, yet the cleric somehow already felt great affection for the group, it seemed. She felt grateful that Phasali was one of the seven people that Thazra had needed. 

Thazra continued to go on about what she thought was the best course of action, what was the best plan. The group listened in, not missing out on a single detail. However, as Thazra was nearly done with her run down, there was a rustling noise from behind them. 

They all drew their weapons, or readied their spells for the incoming intruder. Everyone stood on the offense, waiting for the mystery being to emerge, when a woman with yellow scaled skin nervously stepped out.

“I think… I know the druid you’re talking about…”


	6. A Large Scale Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger makes her presence known

Everyone exchanged glances with each other as they pondered the newcomer’s origin. Sorgan was the first to react, darting up to her and grappling her shoulders. 

“You, woman, tell us this druid you speak of.” He said to her, in a threatening tone. She took a panicked glance behind her, and Maleron looked behind her to see another face peering out of the bushes. It was a small brown face, that of a child.

“Hey, Sorgan, she has a kid with her. I doubt she’d risk their safety, you can let her go,” Maleron waited for Sorgan to release the woman before turning to look at the child’s face, “And you there, little one, come on out. There’s no need to fear, I assure you.” 

Maleron watched as a small girl, no older than seven stepped out of the brush. Her skin was the color of the dirt itself, and her hair the color of coal. The scaled woman stepped defensively in front of her, looking anxious. 

Sorgan stepped back nervously, “I didn’t realize ah, that you had a child with you…” He stumbled for an excuse, “My deepest apologies, miss… uh?” 

The woman loosened up a little, seeing the lack of hostility towards her. “Faehyssa. I am a druid, as you can most likely tell,” She gestured to her clothing, which was made up of mostly leaves and fur, “I believe the one you are seeking worked with me once.” 

Thazra approached her with intrigue, “And who is this fellow druid you speak of, Faehyssa?”  
The child shrunk back behind Faehyssa as she approached, whimpering a little. Thazra noticed this and ceased her movement. 

“Oh,” Faehyssa said, looking at the girl behind her, “He uh...I don’t know if he’s using a fake name to enact his plans, but when I knew him, his name was Dadarai, he is a Dragon-Elf, like me. Except his skin isn’t yellow, it’s black.” 

Maleron was taken aback by that momentarily, he hadn’t even taken the time to assess what this woman was. She was a yellow Dragon-Elf. One of the more common of the race. They were the results of some dangerous blood magic performed by a tribe of Wild Elves in ancient times. They were quite a rare sight to behold, as they usually stayed in Zishone. Maleron had only ever seen one once.

“I should also introduce you,” She started, stepping aside to reveal the little girl, “This is Floria. She’s not my child, per say? I just sort of found her wandering around my forest one day.”  
Floria waved shyly at them, unspeaking. She didn’t seem to be comfortable being around this many people. 

Phasali stepped forward, “How do you know that this Dadarai is the one behind the catastrophes to come?” Faehyssa got a saddened look on her face at that question.

“I... something happened due to civilization taking over nature and it really negatively affected him,” She began pulling papers out from the satchel at her side, “I… found these in his tent after he left… It's been something around seven years since I’ve seen him, a few months before I found Floria…” 

Thazra took the papers from Faehyssa, and began reading them over. Curiosity got the best of him, and so Maleron walked over to her to read over her shoulder. As he read it, his eyes widened in shock. 

It read;  
“ To my Dearest Druidic Comrade,  
This is a goodbye note. I am leaving you, and I am leaving this forest. We both know this has been coming for a long time. Ever since she passed on, I’ve been a ticking time bomb. But look, I have a plan that could give us everything we’ve ever wanted, and more. I have a plan to take back what society has stolen from us. I will bring her back. And you will be there to witness this world’s destruction. You cannot stop me, so don’t even think about coming after me. I’m long gone by the time you’ll be reading this, anyways.  
Goodbye, My Old Friend.”

Maleron and Thazra stared at it for a minute, before exchanging glances with one another. 

Thazra sucked in a breath of air, “Well, that’s some incriminating evidence if I’ve ever seen it,” she said, “This Dadarai just might be the one we’re looking for.”

Snap looked up from the dagger he was twirling in his hands, “So, you got any idea where to find this fella?” 

Faehyssa nodded, “I might…” She was nervously wringing her hands as she spoke.

“Well then we should p-probably get moving then, right?” Minka spoke up from her spot near Phasali. 

Thazra handed the papers back to Faehyssa, “Then let’s go.”

… 

Maleron stuck next to Thazra as they began walking away, deeper into the wood. Floria stayed clinging to the end of Faehyssa’s skirt, as she led them along. According to Faehyssa, their first place to hit was the Cadilyra Tundra on Phiuyoya, around a two weeks journey from where they were now. 

“Do we really have to go into a tundra?” Sorgan complained, “It’s going to be so cold, I don’t know if my fragile birdy body can withstand it!” He threw his hand up to his forehead in a dramatic fashion as he whined. 

“Well we could always cook ya up and eatcha if you die out there.” Snap said back to him, causing the Aarocockra to let out a squawk of terror. Maleron watched as Phasali gasped and flicked Snap’s ear, 

“Gee- Ouch! Come on Holy Lady I was just kidding around.” He huffed at Phasali and fell behind her, closer to where Estoc was. 

The group made small talk with each other, trying to break the ice a little before their first task. 

“So, Paemi,” Maleron started, and Paemi snapped her gaze towards him, “What’s your story, huh? What did you do before this?”

Paemi grinned, a gleeful, almost crazed expression, “Well well well, Mally boy,” She bounced over towards him, leaning her elbow on his shoulder, “I am glad you asked! I’m pretty much a whizz with magic and stuff. Didn’t really go to school for it, just kinda picked it up on my own. School’s suuuper lame, you catch me?”

She was speaking so fast that Maleron could barely keep up with her, “I jump around from city to city, town to town, heck, even a few kingdoms! I never stay in one place for very long,” Maleron thought about it for a moment. That wasn’t a huge shocker, “But when I’m there I usually perform little magic color shows for the kids there. They always think I’m real funny.”

“So, you get along well with children, then?” Maleron asked,

“Ooh yeah! Funky little things they are. Kinda weird though, can’t really remember much from when I was a kid,” She thought for a moment, “No, scratch that. I can’t remember anything from my childhood! It’s almost like it never even happened!” She laughed loudly, snorting a little as she did so.

Maleron on the other hand, didn’t think it was quite as funny, “You mean you have amnesia or something?” He asked her with mild concern.

“Eh, something like that,” she shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter to me, anyways. The past don’t matter, and the now is in the now!” 

“I guess she has a point there.” Maleron thought to himself. Paemi moved back to go annoy Snap some more. Maleron looked ahead of them, at where Phasali and Minka were talking. They seemed to be getting along quite well, unlike some of the others there. He was able to overhear some snippets of conversation as they talked,

“I heard Maleron call you the Orphan rogue, I’m very sorry about whatever happened to your family.” Phasali said, looking down at Minka. 

Minka looked away from her, with a sad expression on her face, “It’s… fine,” she said, “It happened a long time ago. I’m better now.” 

“May I ask what happened to them?” Phasali kept prying.

Minka seemed to think about her answer for a while, before saying, “Fire. I was playing outside when it happened. Lucky break for me.”

Phasali seemed to drop the subject after that, and Maleron diverted his attention towards Thazra, walking beside him.

“So, Thazra,” he started, “Is there anything good about the future?” Thazra looked at him for a moment, before beginning to think to herself.

After a minute or two she turned back to him with an emotionless expression, “I genuinely cannot think of even one single appealing thing in the future.” 

“Well, that’s a bummer, isn’t it?” Maleron thought to himself, “Well I suppose that’s why she brought us all together in the first place.” 

“I guess that's to be expected,” He replied with a sigh, “No point in finding us all if we aren’t meant to fix anything.” 

Thazra nodded in agreement, before returning to her usual thoughtful silence. Maleron noticed that she kept taking irritated glances at Faehyssa. 

“Is she… jealous of her?” He pondered, “For having more ideas on where to go than she does?” It’s the only plausible explanation Maleron could think of as to why she would be looking at the Dragon-Elf with such distaste.

Maleron looked at Thazra with a cheeky grin as he whispered to her, “Are you envious of her?” 

The question clearly took her by surprise as she stumbled for some sort of excuse, “I- what?! No, of course not!” She began blushing, and tried to hide it by turning a shoulder towards him, “I’m just suspicious, is all! The convenience that she happened to be there at the exact right time, with the exact knowledge we need? Don’t tell me that isn’t weird.” 

Maleron stopped and actually started thinking. It… actually was quite odd. Sure it could have been a coincidence, but at the same time, maybe not. He looked at Faehyssa, talking to Floria in front of them. She seemed so sweet and caring, Maleron couldn’t let that thought fester in his mind. 

“Perhaps it was all part of Chotumon’s plan?” Maleron offered, and watched as Thazra’s look of irritation melted away into resignation.

“I’m just suspicious, you know? Since we’re supposed to be looking for a druid and poof! Suddenly there’s a druid.” She sighed, “I guess you’re right though. It’s probably just dumb luck.”

Satisfied, Maleron began to focus on the mission at hand. The Cadilyra Tundra was an unexpected place for a druid to visit. The greenery there was frozen and scarce, he wondered what Dadarai could be seeking out there. 

“What use could anything covered in ice possibly serve to a druid? It’s not like they can control ice… or can they?” Maleron couldn’t help himself from questioning these things as he approached Faehyssa and Floria.

… 

“Miss Faehyssa,” He started, as he approached the woman, “What makes you believe Dadarai is going to the Cadilyra Tundra, eh? Something special out there?” 

Faehyssa took a quick glance towards him as he spoke, “It’s… Maleron, right?” He nodded in confirmation, “ Good, okay so, have you ever heard of The Last Flower of Tixaña?”

Maleron had to think for a moment, he couldn’t quite recall if he knew what she was talking about. The name sounded familiar enough, but he had no clue what it was. 

“No, Miss Faehyssa, I’m afraid I do not. Please, enlighten me.” Maleron said, and watched Faehyssa’s face grow slightly irritated at the sentiment of having to explain it to him.

“I don’t really want to get into the history and lore of it,” She began, “ but essentially it is an immortal flower. It is covered in a layer of ice, and if someone were to ingest it, they’d gain a near invincibility to cold. Walking in snow or ice for long periods of time would have no effect on that person. They’d also be able to control pre-existing ice and/or snow.”

Maleron felt a shiver shoot up his spine, and not just because of all the talk about cold temperatures. The idea of someone trying to destroy civilization and having access to such a power was quite daunting to him. The amount of destruction one could cause with ice was devastating.

Faehyssa was still staring at him as he thought about it, and seemed to understand what was going through his head. 

“I know, but… that’s what you guys are supposed to do, right?” She said, placing a hand on Maleron’s shoulder, “You’re going to stop him! You guys can bring Dadarai back to his senses, I’m sure of it.” She smiled as she took her hand back, a warm and reassuring expression.

“Yes… Yes that is correct. Thank you for the insight, Faehyssa.” There was a long pause, as they dropped the conversation. Maleron attempted to turn his attention towards the flowers and the trees, but the silence for him was nearly deafening.

“This flower is in the Cadilyra Tundra, correct?” He couldn’t keep the silence, Faehyssa turned to look at him once again, and nodded.

“Yes, that is correct. Though it is only a myth, it is quite plausible. The world is a mysterious place.” Faehyssa stared off into the distance as she finished her thought. 

Floria looked up from her spot besides Faehyssa, up towards Maleron. 

“You guys… you’re gonna save Mister Dadarai, right? I don’t want him to be evil…” Her voice was so soft and fearful, Maleron was taken aback. It was the first time she had spoken since they met. The childish uncertainty in her words stuck a spear through his heart. 

He almost didn’t answer, but he steeled his nerves enough to utter a quick “O-of course, little one.” 

Maleron’s words, though uncertain, seemed to soothe Floria’s mind. Her face melted into one of relief, as she nodded. 

Faehyssa gave Maleron an approving look,

“Well would you look at that! She likes you enough to talk to you! Ain’t that nice.” She chuckled, turning back to the path ahead. 

“Those two certainly are an odd pair, aren’t they?” He thought to himself as he fell back to stand next to Thazra once more.

… 

“You know,” Maleron began, as the dock began coming into view, “It really is a shame we couldn’t stay in Aeguan longer, it’s quite cozy here!”

“Yes, yes, Aegean is quite nice, I admit!” Sorgan said from behind, “I would’ve loved to try out some of their famed tourist attractions, y’know?” He let out a sigh of dismay, throwing his head back in a dramatic fashion.

Maleron watched him for a little while, and thought about his odd behavior. Sorgan certainly had a flair for the dramatics, it seemed. 

“You sure are flashy, huh Sorgan?” Maleron asked with a slight grin on his face.

“Well, Maleron my good man, what better way to steal the attention then to be the most interesting individual in the scene?” He paused for a moment, and when Maleron was about to speak again, the Aarocockra cut him off, “Ha! Trick question! There isn’t one!” He laughed loud and boisterously, the sound echoing around the area.

“Ah, I see…” Maleron said, trying to disengage from the topic, but Sorgan wouldn’t have it.

“Say, Tiefling fellow, why’re you sticking so close to Miss Thazra, hm?” The question caught him off guard.

“Why I- the nerve of this man!” He thought.

“It is simply because I know her best out of all of us,” He answered in a matter-of-fact tone, “I don’t see why that question is relevant to the situation at hand?”

Sorgan smiled like a child who had just won a bucket of candy, his eyes brimming with mischief. 

“Why, I was just curious! Trying to make conversation is a good way to get to know those around you, yes?” He shrugged, “And besides, Snap wouldn’t answer any of my questions, and I’ve already spoken to Paemi and Estoc. You were next on my list!”

There was a brief pause, as the conversation fell flat. Then, Sorgan sighed.

“Well, I’m going to go speak to the two ahead of you,” He said, pointing towards Minka and Phasali, “Adios!” He walked off towards the two.

Maleron noticed as he did so, that even the way he walked had a sort of dramatic effect. He couldn’t help but wonder why.

He looked around, his eyes landing on Thazra. It struck him then, that she hadn’t spoken up much since their conversation earlier. Not once had she interacted with any of the others besides Maleron. 

“I guess she’s just the type who values solitude.” He thought to himself.

Then, Thazra looked at him, and Maleron realized he was staring. He quickly looked away, as they arrived at the dock. 

“So, this is where we will be going to find our first task?” Asked Estoc, from the back of the group.

“Yep! The ship will take us to Cadilyra, since they don’t do stops at the tundra itself,” Faehyssa said, and got a look of worry, “That… that’s okay, right?” She asked, wringing her hands nervously.

“Yes, that sounds perfectly fine to me, thank you dear.” Phasali said with a smile, which seemed to calm Faehyssa’s nerves slightly. 

Thazra looked back at the rest of the unusual group she’d gathered

“Everyone good to go? We most likely will not be returning to this area for some time.” When no one answered, she nodded her head. “Good, come on.” Thazra began walking up the dock looking for a ship to take them to Phiuyoya. She eventually did, and waved everyone on over.

As the ship disconnected from the wood, and the sails raised, Maleron took a deep breath. This was it, the first mission. This journey he’d be taking with these people who were currently no better than strangers. The first step to saving Chenehiri. It was about to begin.


End file.
